Aftermath
by Whatever-the-weather
Summary: An aftermath of the bomb incident in 4x06, Jesker.


********

**I am not entirely proud of this, but I thought I'd post it anyway, to see what others think about it, basically it takes place after the whole bomb incident, in 4x06, I really hope you like it, please review and tell me what you think!

* * *

**

**Aftermath**

_I was exhausted, when I took this job, I didn't know that it would be so exhausting, I mean I should have known, they showed me dinosaurs on the first day, how could I think that I wouldn't be exhausted? Nothing had prepared me for today; there probably wasn't anything that could, have prepared me for today. I mean diffusing a bomb, is not normal, anybody would be a bit traumatized after that, wouldn't they? Becker didn't seem to be, I mean after the whole hug, and all whole I am so glad we survived thing, he just went back to normal, I know that he has more experience than me in the field and everything, but I just want to curl up in a ball and cry. _

_When I got back to the Arc it was Jenny's wedding, I was so happy for her I mean I felt like I knew her, which probably sounded a bit freaky, maybe it was because I had read all the files, but still anyone could see that she had been through a lot and she finally seemed to get the happily ever after, it was so sweet, but then I remembered what had happened just a few hours earlier and I was brought back to reality._

_I kind of feel like the whole bomb thing was my fault, I mean I shouldn't think that, well maybe I should I mean, I distracted Becker, I mean we talked for hours while eating the food, and it was great because he was finally opening up, but I started to get tired and I remember leaning no his shoulder and I must fell asleep, and he fell asleep too though I am not sure when, as he told me he did I didn't actually see him asleep, but which is a shame as I sure he looked cute when he slept. _

_Then Ethan was on the stairs and if we were paying attention we may have noticed something before hand, and it's just all my fault, I mean what if the bomb had exploded, Becker would have died. He's in the armoury at the moment, I'm not sure what he's going in there as I am trying really hard not to be nosy and not to look at the camera's, but I know he's there because I just had to take a peek, for security reasons obviously. I just feel alone, I mean who can I talk to it about, I have drifted apart from most of my friends from school and just generally of work, not all of them just a lot of them and the ones that I do see they ask me about work and I have to make stories up to satisfy their intrigue, I don't really make them up, I just take out the prehistoric creatures, I have told them I am a civil servant, and I get moved around a lot, they seemed to believe it, why wouldn't they? But I still feel I am lying,_ Jess was interrupted out of thoughts by Lester, _great now she had to debrief._

"Miss Parker, I need you and Becker to debrief on the whole bomb incident," Lester said.

"Right away," Jess said putting on a fake smile. She and Becker stood in Lester's office, Jess tried to catch Becker's eye, but he kept his head straight. Jess and Becker went over whole incident, explaining how Ethan had known they were spying on him, the whole time, how it was a trap and how Jess took a chance, and it turned out to be the right one.

"One question," Lester said, Jess and Becker nodded. "Why was Miss Parker there in the first place?" Lester said in his usual monotone voice.

"Becker was supposed to be ther-" Jess started, but Becker interrupted her.

"I forgot my gun, and I only had an EMD, and like to have a gun on me, so Miss Parker dropped it off," Becker said. Lester didn't seem convinced, but let it go. When they walked out, Jess turned to ask Becker why he had lied, but he was already walking towards the armoury, she ran to catch up with him

"Becker, Becker," Jess called as she trotted after him her high heels. "Why did you lie?" Jess asked when she finally caught up with him.

"Because I should have turned you away, but you were standing there looking all cute, and you had driven all that way and I was hungry and really wanted to talk to you, so I let you become a distraction, I can't have distractions, if you had been hurt Miss Parker I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself, I should of sent you away." Becker said and began walking again. Jess hurried to catch up.

"It was my choice, you didn't ask me to come," Jess said.

"But I didn't ask you to leave, Miss Parker," Becker said, not looking her directly in the eye.

"Stop calling me that, you have been calling me Jess for months," Jess said.

"Look Miss Parker, I think we have been getting too close, I need to distance myself, I'm sorry, I've got to go," Becker said, he walked off, this time Jess didn't follow, it had been long day, Jess decided to go home, she was exhausted, she needed a rest, she got into her car and drove home, Abby and Connor were still at the wedding, so she had the place to herself, she sat there and cried. She must have fallen asleep on the sofa, because she awoke, to Abby gently shaking her awake.

"Jess are you ok?" Abby asked her voice laced with concern. Jess couldn't keep it in, she bursted into tears, mumbling words, but not clear enough so that Abby could understand it, when Jess's crying subsided, Abby asked her what had happened. Her answered came in short bursts, which did not make much sense, as she was still mumbling.

"Bomb, my fault, Becker, thinks, his, calling me Miss Parker, nearly died, my, fault, distraction, Becker." Jess mumbled.

"Becker's making you cry?" Abby said. Jess managed to stop crying.

"It's not his fault he just thinks I am a distraction, I was upset already and he's calling me Miss Parker," Jess said. Did Becker really not like her enough to use her first name?

"Jess I will be back in ten minutes," Abby said and stormed out the apartment. How dare Becker mean to Jess she had just diffused a bomb to save him and he knew how much she liked him and to say thank you he called her Miss Parker, he had practically broken Jess's heart, she soon arrived at his apartment, and banged on the door, Becker answered and looked confused when he saw her, Abby didn't wait for him to invite her in, she just stormed in.

"Jess is at home crying because of you!" Abby shouted at him.

"What, how did I make her cry?" Becker said, how could he have hurt Jess, he thought he had done what was best for both of them.

"You know how much she likes you and you call her Miss Parker like you don't even know her," Abby shouted,

"I can't put her in danger!" Becker shouted back.

"Well, you've broke her heart, she diffused a bomb for you and you ignore her, she has already had a traumatic day diffusing the bomb and then you come along and tell her she's a distraction."

"I just don't want her to get hurt," Becker said.

"Well she is and if excuse me I have to go, I need to speak to Jess and convince her that you are an idiot, and to not waste her time crying over an emotional retard!" Abby said storming out of his apartment. Becker had to do something, he was trying so hard not to hurt her, and yet he did. He Becker called Jess.

"Hey Jess its Becker look I didn't mean to hurt you it's just I hate to think of you in danger, because I care about you, a lot, and Jess I meant to say thank you for saving my life, my mean if you weren't there I would be dead, I owe you one, I'm sorry Jess for not thanking you and I'm sorry for calling you Miss Parker, please forgive me, Jess, I errrrr, I ummm, care about, you, a lot, errr and I ummm, well how do I put this-"

"To listen to you voice mail press-" Becker hang up the phone. It wasn't enough he needed to see her and apologise in person, she needed to understand," Becker got in his car, the rain was pouring down and he was getting soaked through but he found it didn't matter, he needed to speak to Jess, he drove fast, but it didn't seem fast enough, he arrived at her house within minutes, he knocked on the door, but no one answered.

"Jess please just let me in, I want to talk to you," Becker said, "Please, Jess, please," Becker said, practically begging. The door opened, _finally _Becker thought, only it was Abby.

"Jess doesn't want to speak to you right now," Abby said, and started shutting the door, but Becker wedged his food between it and the wall.

"Please Abby, just five minutes," Becker said pleading.

"Five minutes, I will be in the bedroom, if I hear the slightest hint of crying-"Abby began to threaten, but was cut off by Becker.

"You won't," Becker promised. Abby left the room and Becker walked over to Jess, who was huddled up in a ball of the sofa. "Jess I'm sorry, I was a complete idiot and I don't know what I was thinking," Becker said. "I just don't want you to get hurt Jess and I can't stand it when you're in danger and I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called you Miss Parker and I should of thanked you, so thank you Jess, I'm sorry that I hurt you. I care about you, I care about a lot," Becker said. He turned and cupped Jess's face with his hands, "Jess, I love you." Becker said.

"Really?" Jess said, a smiling now forming on her face.

"Really." Becker confirmed.

"I love you too, so ,so much," Jess said, hugging Becker. Becker kissed Jess gently at first but it soon turned passionate and rough, Jess moaned, and Becker took it as an opportunity to deepen the kiss.

"Get a room," Abby said walking in, she was happy if Jess was happy and right now Jess was the moon.

* * *

**Please review! **


End file.
